


Treasure hunt gone wrong

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [27]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Geocaching - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Treasure Hunt, Whump, gas poisoning, water whump 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The team wants to do a group activity, what better way than to geocache.
Series: May whump 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Treasure hunt gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the twenty seventh day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘treasure hunt gone wrong’.

When Bozer suggested they would do a fun activity as a team, Jack had thought it would involve a movie and beers with chicken wings. But no, Mac suggested they go geocaching. When Jack and Matty had looked at each other, Mac had explained.

‘It is a real-world, outdoor treasure hunting game using GPS-enabled devices. Participants navigate to a specific set of GPS coordinates and they attempt to find the treasure hidden at that location.’

‘So it is basically what we do every day?’

‘Well, yeah, but for fun.’ Mac admits.

‘It sounds like fun, so why don´t we give it a try.’

So here they are , in San Pedro, because it wouldn´t be a challenge if it wasn´t on the top of the geocaching difficulty scale – a five out of five. They parked Mac’s jeep on the bluff along PCH. Mac has told Jack to bring scuba gear and swim trunks, so swimming is probably a requirement.

‘We are looking for the hydrotherman vents.’ Mac explains.

The others are searching but can’t seem to find them.

‘Where are those vents, Mac? We have been busy finding them for some time now and I am hungry.’

‘The mudstones of the area have been folded into a series of parallel anticlines and synclines that trend roughly north-south. This folding apparently has cracked the rock forming joints for ground water to flow through. The vents should be along these folds.’ Mac explains.

Jack looks confused at Bozer, ‘do you understand what he is talking about?’

Riley looks up from her phone, ‘ it says in the app that the vents are best identified by a white bacteria that grows around them.’

Bozer and Jack start looking for the bacteria.

‘It also says you can see a shimmer in the water from the difference in temperature.’

‘Ok, let me get in the water and see’ Mac takes off his clothes and starts swimming, searching.

‘Yes, you should smell the hydrogen sulfide.’

‘Hydrogen what?’

‘The smell of rotten eggs, Jack.’

‘Dude, why do you think I know the smell of rotten eggs?’

‘I have seen the inside of your fridge, Jack…’

‘And what are the questions again, we need to answer?’

‘Estimate the length of one of the vents, and the amount of bacteria surrounding the vent and the surrounding water and water further away from the vent.’

‘There, I can see the white bacteria.’ Jack puts down his back pack, opening it to retrieve his flippers and googles. He readies himself and dives in, searching for Mac who is diving. The dive is great and there is a lot of plants and animals down there. When they come back up, Jack starts horsing around with Mac, making Bozer, Riley and Matty laugh at their antics.

‘Knock it off Jack, it isn´t funny anymore.’ Mac suddenly snaps.

‘I’m sorry, what’s wrong, did I hurt you?’

‘No, I’ve got a headache.’

‘OK, let’s get out of the water.’

When they are dressed, Bozer has a pick nick lunch ready on two large blankets. When he hands Jack a boil with chicken wings, Jack pulls a face.

‘I’m not hungry.’

Everybody stops what they are doing and stare at Jack. It will be a first Jack refuses food;

‘AN hour ago, you were complaining how hungry you were.’

‘Well and now, I am a bit dizzy.’

Mac looks up, ‘are you dizzy?’

‘Yeah, and tired.’

‘Me too, wait, we have been breathing in the hydrogen sulfide gas coming from the vents.’

‘You mean you are intoxicated by a toxic gas?’ Matty asks.

‘Well the effects depend on how much of the gas you breathe and for how long. Only very high concentrations can lead to death.’

‘So what do we do?’

‘Maybe we should have our lunch a bit more in fresh air.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

Bozer and Riley pack everything up and they hike to a more suitable spot away from the vents. Mac and Jack take a quick nap after taking a Tylenol against the headache. When they both wake, they feel better and everybody enjoys Bozer’s culinary treats.


End file.
